The invention relates to methods of fabricating a solenoid operated fuel pump, such as, for instance, a pressure surge fuel pump.
The invention also relates, particularly in connection with fuel pumps, such as, for instance, pressure surge fuel pumps, to methods for controlling a magnetic gap length, i.e., the length between a pole of a magnetic circuit and the adjacently spaced end surface of an armature member which, at rest, is spaced from the pole and which, in response to generation of a magnetic circuit, moves toward the adjacently spaced pole.
The invention also relates to methods of controlling an initial stroke length of a piston forming a part of a fuel pump, such as, for instance, a pressure surge fuel pump, i.e., for controlling the length of piston travel from the commencement of energization of an associated solenoid to the initiation of high pressure in the fuel being pumped.
The invention also relates to methods of controlling the concentricity of various of the surfaces of a fuel pump, as for instance, a pressure surge fuel pump.